Season 1: Episode 01: Metamorphosis
Metamorphosis is the Season 1 premiere of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Emma and Cleo meet new girl, Rikki, and find themselves stuck on Mako Island where they are transformed into mermaids. As well as growing tails, the girls find they have powers over water. Plot H2O takes place on the sunny coast; surf, sand and never-ending sunshine. Here we meet Emma, champion swimmer, her friend Cleo and rebellious new girl Rikki. When bad boy Zane plays a prank on Cleo, the three girls find themselves stranded on Mako Island. There, they discover a secret pool where, by the magical powers of the Full Moon, they are turned into mermaids! Any contact with water makes them sprout a tail in ten seconds – but once they dry off, they return to human form. They also now have strange powers over water which Cleo uses to get even with Zane. Can the girls be normal teenagers with this crazy secret? Trivia * Recurring characters introduced: Nate, Zane and Kim. * Rikki is the only one who doesn't scream when falling down the cavern. * Cleo's arm was slightly wet after she 'unscrewed' the fire hydrant. But she didn't change into a mermaid. Allusions * When Rikki tries to discover if she has any power over water, the first gesture she makes is the same one Spider-man uses to shoot his webs. Notes *'International Air dates:' **Denmark: February 2, 2008 on Jetix **Poland: September 8, 2007 on Jetix **Brazil: December 21, 2009 on Rede Record (Brazil Channel) * This episode first aired in the United States on March 14, 2008 along with "Pool Party" as a TV movie on Nickelodeon. * All the underwater scenes were filmed at 'Sea World'. * A time-lapsed video of the beach at sunrise was used to show passage of time. * The title theme song "No Ordinary Girl" was written by Shelley Rosenberg. * Season 1 started filming from October 10th, 2005. * A book based on this episode is H2O: No Ordinary Girl. Quotes :Cleo: Emma's always really prepared! :Rikki: (sarcastically) Oh, I'm so happy for her! ---- :Rikki: Zane Bennett's a pig. Anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing, can it? ---- :Zane: Cleo, hey Cleo! Yes, that Cleo. I'm in some trouble here. Can you help? :Cleo: Ahh, (shakes head) I don't think so. :Zane: Come on, please. My Zodiac won't go and all I need you to do is just pass me the tools. :Cleo: I'm not good with boats. :Zane: You'll be fine. ---- :Emma: Whatever happens, we're in this together! :Rikki: That doesn't mean we're married, does it? ---- :Emma: Are you licensed? :Rikki: Are you my mother? ---- :Emma (After the Zodiac breaks down): Are we chilled out yet? :Rikki: So, we're floating, it's not like we're sinking. :Emma: Not yet. ---- :Zane: Nervous? :Cleo: What do you want, Zane? :Zane: My father didn't appreciate having the water police knock on his door. :Cleo: Well, you shouldn't have told me to keep the Zodiac. :Zane: I don't like people making me look bad Cleo. Especially chicks like you. :Lewis: In front of your dad you mean Zane? Sounds like you're scared of him. ---- :Rikki: About 10 seconds after we touch water we... we grow these... :Cleo: ...and it vanishes when we're dry. And that's the same with you two right? The tails are like... :Emma: ...exactly like... :Rikki: We look like mermaids. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Wilfred - Ariu Lang Sio *Rikki's Stunt Double - Nicole Downes Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:H2O Season 1 Episodes